Iudas
Iudas (Born: June 13th, 1999) grew up in Greenvale, a small valley town with a stream running through it. Upon turning 10 he received a Growlithe which he decided to call Growlithe, thinking it presumptuous to name a pokemon. Together, they often hunted small game in the woods alongside his friend Isa and his Mudkip named John. Eventually, he fished up a Krabby from the stream after Isa repeatedly defeated his Growlithe in battle, since he figured water types were just too strong. Isa still beat him anyway, since apparently he'd caught a Pikachu in the woods. That was six years ago. Currently, the two of them have embarked separately on a competition to see who can collect the region's badges first. Opinions of Others Isa My childhood friend and rival. I'm totally going to beat him to collecting all of the badges and becoming the champion! I missed the chance to battle him back in Sandy Shore, but this time I'll fight him for sure! Gary Member of the team and a friend I can trust. He can be a little weird sometimes, sure, but he's somebody I can count on. Apparently he had amnesia, but that's not too important. You gotta look forward and all. I mean, if I only looked backwards I'd never be able to beat Isa, but looking forward he's totally going to lose! Well, now he's missing, but we'll find him. We'll definitely find him, alive. Annabelle Member of the team and somebody I'd like to consider a friend. She's a little mad at me at the moment and I made her cry, but I hopes we can patch things up. Okay, we patched things up...probably. Well, I think we did anyway or at least we're friends again even if Annabelle still seems a little sad sometimes. Man, I'm just no good at this stuff, so I'll have to ask Isa or Gary for more advice later. Or maybe Cyrus since apparently he's good at dealing with girls too. Cryus Member of the team and a really chill dude. Haven't talked to him enough to really get to know him, leaving my opinion at "chill dude with crazy powers that let him shoot out god rays and heal via solar energy". Apparently his dad runs a pretty freaky cult back in Pucewick. Some kind of prophet of something or other? I didn't really understand any of it, but his girlfriend was kicked out of the cult and is now traveling with us. Man, who knew Cyrus had a girlfriend. Rhia Member of the team and a really haughty girl. Seriously, what's up with her attitude? Well, anyway, she's dependable and probably an okay person underneath all of that attitude. She sure seemed set on finding Gary around all those spires, even though she didn't have any light and it was storming so the visibility was pretty low. Kind of selfish, in my opinion, but she meant well enough I guess. Islief Member of the team and still too new to judge. She seems kind of cold, what with how she used Golbat, but maybe that's just Golbat. Gary thought she might be a cop or something, but I told him that she couldn't be since her hair isn't blue and her name isn't Jenny. Duh. I mean, I'm not the smartest person or whatever, but c'mon, even I know stuff like that! Victor A really cool guy who can tutor pokemon, apparently a member of the elite four too. Don't know too much about him, but I know enough to know that he's alright in my book. I mean, taking cool things instead of money? That promotes adventures to find the cool stuff rather than just doing work to pay for it, which, c'mon, one is obviously more fun than the other. Mary Cyrus' girlfriend who apparently isn't magic, but knows sweet martial arts. Don't know much about her yet, but I guess if she's Cyrus' girlfriend she has to be alright. Pokedex Corner Heracross "Its horn really hurts, for a bug! I kind of want to catch one, though maybe not until my side starts feeling better...that really did hurt." Stunky "The worst pokemon I've ever encountered. I don't think it's just the rocket's influence that one downed a guy from behind and another exploded upon defeat. Apparently they're just naturally mean and suicidal. Worst pokemon, friend to nobody." Pineco "Two words: not cool. What kind of pokemon explodes like that!" Unown "These things really like Cyrus for some reason. I wonder why? They're kind of creepy...but strong. Or is that just Cyrus'?" Mareep "Somehow became our team mascot. Not that I have any problem with that or anything, just don't really see the appeal. I mean, sure, it looks kind of fluffy, but something more intimidating would be better! Like Team Arcanine!" Scraggy "Do not make eye contact. These things are freaky and always have sort of a bloodlust about them, like they want to fight you or something." Litwick "One word: creeeeepy." Golbat "Wow, I take back what I thought about Grey's--confusion inducing bastard--they sure can move through targets. Their faces are kind of scary, but apparently so is their power. Islief really didn't need to make Sonar cut through those rockets like that though..." Sharpedo "Was it worth it? I don't think so...nothing could've been worth it, but it'll all be okay in the end I think! No matter how much he had to go through, no matter how much we'll have to go through, we'll find Gary! And then, after that, we'll all be able to look at his giant sharpedo and laugh." Oshawott "Man, this thing is pretty cool. It's really small, but it likes to wave that little shell around and like it's a tough warrior." Dewott "Woah, now it is a tough warrior! It uses its shell like its a sword and has samurai armor and everything! This little guy is definitely going to stay on the team." Huntail "I mainly caught it to get it to stop attacking Cyrus and, wow, it's pretty strong but kind of scary looking--I don't think I'll use it much. It's pretty much a sea monster, though now that I think about it, it probably could light itself up and would've helped search for Gary...well, if it didn't decide to eat him or me instead." Remoraid "Apparently this little guy is a 'shiny' and will eventually evolve into a golden octopus with cannons or something, which, I don't know about you, but that sounds super cool. Basically, this guy is p. sweet and I'm going to at least evolve it to see how cool it looks for myself." Shieldon "Wow, Rhia can be nice sometimes, since I really wanted a fossil pokemon so she gave me one of the two she caught. This guy is really good at ramming into stuff without getting hurt and I guess good at not getting hurt in general, so that's cool. I mean, its head is a shield so makes sense, right? Wonder if the shield gets bigger when it evolves." Wartortle "There it was, in the middle of a sea of magikarp, standing among them as the toughest customer. I just had to catch it! It's helped me out a few times since then, but I haven't brought it along to any training sessions yet because, man, it's already so strong! Well, not as strong as that Gyarados thing, but it's way cooler for sure." Umbreon "Yeah, have to say, eevee was a great idea. Maybe the others will all come to realize how cool my Umbreon and Rhia's Jolteon are and want their own? I mean, this thing is so durable! And strong! I don't think anything could ever escape it, so it's like the perfect pokemon for me. Anna thinks her taking such good care of it is what made it so strong, but I think it would've been plenty strong anyway!" Trapinch "That grey bastard had one too, but his was evil whereas I'm going to raise this little guy to be both strong and just." Classes *Ace Trainer *Chaser *Enduring Soul Pokemon *'Growlithe' - *Krabby *Wartortle *Shellder *Hariyama *Magnemite *Shieldon *Darukama *Spearow *Rattata *Croagunk *Beedrill *Buizel *Magikarp *Kabuto Category:Characters Category:PCs